disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Canada
Canada is a North American country consisting of ten provinces and three territories. Located in the northern part of the continent, it extends from the Atlantic Ocean to the Pacific Ocean, and northward into the Arctic Ocean. Canada is the world's second-largest country by total area, and its common border with the United States is the world's longest land border. Information The land that is now Canada has been inhabited for millennia by various Aboriginal peoples. Beginning in the late 15th century, British and French colonial expeditions explored, and later settled, the region's Atlantic coast. France ceded nearly all of its colonies in North America to Britain in 1763 after the Seven Years' War. In 1867, with the union of three British North American colonies through Confederation, Canada was formed as a federal dominion of four provinces. This began an accretion of provinces and territories and a process of increasing autonomy, culminating in the Canada Act 1982. Government Canada is a federal state governed as a parliamentary democracy and a constitutional monarchy, with Queen Elizabeth II as its head of state. The country Prime Minister is currently Justin Trudeau. The country is officially bilingual at the federal level. As of 2011, it has a population of approximately 33.4 million. Canada's economy is one of the world's largest and is reliant upon its natural resources and trade, particularly with the United States with which it also has a long and complex relationship. Per capita income is the world's ninth highest. It is a member of the G7, G8, G20, NATO, OECD, WTO, Commonwealth of Nations, Francophonie, OAS, APEC, and United Nations. Films *''Air Bud'' (filmed in Vancouver) *''Air Bud: Golden Receiver'' (filmed in Vancouver) *''Air Bud: World Pup'' (filmed in Vancouver) *''Air Bud: Seventh Inning Fetch'' (filmed in Vancouver) *''Air Bud: Spikes Back'' (filmed in Vancouver) *''Air Buddies'' (filmed in British Columbia) *''Halloweentown II: Kalabar's Revenge'' *''Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco'' (partially filmed in Vancouver) *''The Incredible Journey'' *''White Wilderness'' (partially filmed in Manitoba and Alberta) *''Brother Bear'' *''Brother Bear 2'' *''Meet the Robinsons'' (mentioned, now called North Montana) *''My Babysitter's a Vampire: The Movie'' *''The Scarlet Letter'' (filmed in British Columbia) *''Slam Dunk Ernest'' (filmed in Vancouver) *''Snow Buddies'' (filmed in Fort Langley) *''Squanto: A Warrior's Tale'' (filmed in Nova Scotia) Television *''The Next Step'' *''Slugterra'' *''My Babysitter's a Vampire: The Series'' Provinces *Alberta *British Columbia *Manitoba *New Brunswick *Newfoundland and Labrador *Nova Scotia *Ontario *Prince Edward Island *Quebec *Saskatchewan Territories *Northwest Territories *Nunavut *Yukon Cities and Locations *Toronto *Ottawa *Calgary *Victoria *Vancouver *Quebec City *Montreal *Winnipeg *Halifax Attractions *Canada Pavilion *O Canada! *King Arthur Carrousel *Ice Hotel Actors/Actresses and Crew born in Canada *Michael Adamthwaite *Will Arnett *Jay Baruchel *Eric Bauza *Christophe Beck *Samantha Bee *James Cameron *Neve Campbell *John Candy *Jim Carrey *Eddie Carroll *Sarah Chalke *Don Cherry *Emmanuelle Chriqui *Hayden Christensen *Wendy Crewson *Peter Cullen *Dean DeBlois *Charles Dennis *Chris Diamantopoulos *Céline Dion *Marie Dressler *Jeannie Elias *Feist *Nathan Fillion *Erin Fitzgerald *Dave Foley *Michael J. Fox *Courtney Francis *Victor Garber *Ryan Gosling *Jessalyn Gilsig *Jennifer Hale *C. Ernst Harth *Phil Hartman *Tricia Helfer *Doug Henning *Marieve Herington *Arthur Hill *Alf Humphreys *Pascale Hutton *Tajja Isen *Sarah Jeffery *Taylor Kitsch *Tyler Labine *K.d. lang *Maurice LaMarche *Avril Lavigne *Eugene Levy *Rich Little *Donal Logue *Alexander Ludwig *Dave Madden *Howie Mandel *Rachel McAdams *Kevin McDonald *John McLeish *Thomas Middleditch *Shay Mitchell *Rick Moranis *Vanessa Morgan *Alanis Morissette *Farley Mowat *Anne Murray *Leslie Nielsen *Catherine O'Hara *Sandra Oh *Ty Olsson *Meghan Ory *Anna Paquin *Dan Payne *Mary Pickford *Alison Pill *Oliver Platt *Christopher Plummer *Ryan Reynolds *Caroline Rhea *Nancy Robertson *Seth Rogen *Will Sasso *August Schellenberg *Drew Seeley *Kerry Shale *Martin Short *Cobie Smulders *Shayn Solberg *Ned Sparks *Chantal Strand *Tara Strong *Dave Thomas *Keegan Connor Tracy *Alex Trebek *Emily VanCamp *Richard Williams *Michael Wincott *Calum Worthy *Kevin Zegers *Mychael Danna Gallery Canada Day 2003.png Canada Day Pin.png Canada Day Pin 2.jpg Canada Pin 2.jpg Canada Pin.jpg Disney Canada Day 2006.jpg Flag_of_Canada.png pixar-canada1.png|Pixar Canada logo Category:Countries Category:Halloweentown Category:Brother Bear Category:Air Bud Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Kim Possible Category:Phineas and Ferb locations Category:Halloweentown locations Category:Kim Possible Locations Category:Locations Category:SlugTerra